


Wave (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

by evil_resident



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident
Summary: There’s a man who makes coffee at 3 am, just like you. And you know this because his kitchen window faces your own kitchen window.
Relationships: DC/Leon Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Wave (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I thought was fairly stupid and mildly humorous.

_You got to be kidding me...again??_

  
You live in a flat, that is placed right across the street from another flat building. Your kitchen window is essentially a whole ass wall, and the building across from you must have stole the design because it’s residents have the exact same window placement.   
  


You can see into this stranger man’s kitchen. He can see into yours. You both are up at 3 am, the only residents that have their bright kitchen lights on.   
  


_Ugh. This is so awkward, I didn’t think he’d be up again this time..._

This exact scenario happened a few days ago, to which you immediately responded by taking your coffee, shutting off the light and retreating to your room.

_No, I can’t back down. Not when this is some weird twisted fate._

You sit at the edge of your granite island, and stare right at the guy. His little figure sat in a similar position, but he wasn’t looking your way. Maybe he was on his phone, it was hard to tell.

You watched him sip his drink, not sparing you a glance.   
  
...

You felt kind of stupid. Man just wanted his 3 am cup.

_He obviously doesn’t care but he can’t be dense enough to not notice that my light is the only one on within my building.  
_

_Hell, it’s the room right across from him!_

You were fairly ambivert, not afraid to initiate conversation, but the timid side of you typically refrained from getting involved with the lives of strangers.

Like people who live across the street

 _But,_ the 3 am sluggish feeling of not caring about what happens was knocking in your brain, so you decided to do something your 3 pm-self would _not_ do.

_You waved. You stretched your arm real high in the air, and waved at the guy.  
_

It wasn’t even like, cute waving. One could say it looked distressed.

_Whatever to make this guy notice this odd coincidence!_

After like maybe two minutes, the mystery man across the street shot his head up. And stared right at you.

_Uh oh...I didn’t think this far ahead._

He stared at you for what felt like centuries, your once-confident hand even started to lower itself.

_I feel like I just committed a crime._

But you immediately stopped thinking when he waved back!! A smile grew on your face.   
  
It wasn’t a crazy wave like yours, but he acknowledged your presence and you were excited.

You laughed out loud when he rose his cup in the air, to which you did the same.

_What do I do now?? Nothing?? What did I even want from this? Do I let this go now?_

To your surprise, he got out of his seat and began to stroll to his window. 

You immediately shot out of your seat to do the same, and soon enough you both saw each others full figures in all its early morning glory.

You could tell he was taller than you, and saw a better view of his face. From the distance you were at, you thought he was pretty attractive.   
  


He leaned against the window, and you widened your eyes. He pressed his phone against the glass, and pointed at it with his other hand.

_Huh? OH!  
  
_

You took out your phone from your hoodie’s pocket, and turned on AirDrop. You internally hoped he had an iPhone too and that you weren’t just doing this for no reason.

You looked up at him again, raising your phone in the air. You could make out a small smile on his face.

_ping!_

You adverted your eyes to your phone, and felt your face heat up. You laughed, excited for what this will bring.

_”Leon’s iPhone” would like to share a photo.  
_

__


End file.
